1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, a storage controlling device, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game systems for enabling a user to play multiple games have been known. For example, JP2013-226324A describes a system for allowing the same user to play both of a first game and a second game by executing the first game (e.g., prize lottery game) at a first game terminal (e.g., mobile phone) and the second game (e.g., slot game) at a second game terminal (e.g., game machine for business use).